Understanding Love
by Dranzen
Summary: Kai tells his son that he’s gay and unfortunately Gou doesn’t take it too well… TysonKai
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Understanding Love

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author: **Dranzen

**Pairings: **TysonKai

**Summary: **Kai tells his son that he's gay and unfortunately Gou doesn't take it too well… TysonKai

**Author's Notes: **Pathetic summary yes…o.O

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, Makoto Kinoyima and Gou Hiwatari are from what I've read of the Beyblade Manga…so yeah… I am just assuming that Gou and Makoto have a good friendship.

**Chapter 1**

"What are you doing?"

Makoto Kinoyima sat down on the warm sand next to his friend and rival, Gou Hiwatari.

"Thinking." Replied Gou, throwing a stone into the ocean in front of him.

"'Bout what?"

"My Dad."

Makoto smiled happily at this comment. "Well that's good. It's nice when you think about your Dad. I do it all the times." He thought for a moment and then grinned at Gou. "See? I just thought about him right now. It improves your relationship, as Uncle Kenny says."

Gou gave him an odd look and sighed, shaking his head. "This won't help me and my Dad's relationship though."

"See? I did it again." Makoto grinned and then frowned as Gou's words sunk in. "Why not?"

"He's a _dyke_."

"A what?"

Gou sighed. "A dyke, meaning he likes guys."

"I like guys. Like you!"

Gou sweatdropped. "As in he LOVES guys."

"I love guys too. Like Uncle Kenny, Uncle Max…my Dad."

Gou groaned and put his head in his hands. Both of them sat in silence together before…

"MY DAD IS GAY!"

"…what does that mean?"

"ARGH!" cried Gou, ready to pull out his hair out of frustration. "It means my DAD likes to KISS and DATE other GUYS!"

"Oh…is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't natural!" Gou told Makoto earnestly. "Guys are supposed to like girls, not other guys!"

"But Girls have cooties."

"KINOYIMA!"

* * *

"He didn't take it too well."

"What do you mean?" Tyson's hands ran through Kai's hair gently, smiling at his love.

Kai had a frown upon his face. "Gou just doesn't seem to want to accept us…"

"He's homophobic?" Tyson looked at Kai oddly, his smile disappearing. "Gou?"

Kai nodded and leaned his head on Tyson's shoulder. "I don't know what to say to him…he's my son Ty."

Tyson put his arms around the Russian and smiled reassuringly into his hair. "He'll come around. You wait and see."

* * *

Little bit of TyKai fluffiness there…

This is going to be a short story, max of three chapters.

Tell me what you think! And any and all Flamers will be laughed at.

REVIEW!

Dranzen


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **TT Twelve reviews! That is the very most I have ever received which makes me happy. Even if one was very stupid… -.-

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi: T.T Who can ignore the Tyson eyes:D

Tinanit Enozym: I thought so too.

Flamable-Devil: Yays! I'm original:D

Jezza-jay: He IS so cute!

Glay (too lazy to sign in): I know. Gou doesn't.

TyKa Sucks: Actually, it's Kinoyima. You suck man, not TyKa. And I feel I did a very good job on it.

SparkyKnight: Thanks!

Yukiko-Angel: Really? Thanks!

FireieGurl: They are VERY cute!

Kai's Phoenix: No, no, no…that's Max's son! XD

Kai's the Best: This is as soon as possible.

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Makoto sat on his bed staring out the window of his bedroom. He frowned thoughtfully and looked over at his father who sat next to him.

"…Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Of course. What is it?"

"Is Mr. Hiwatari gay?"

Tyson blinked and looked at Makoto oddly. "Why do you ask that?"

Makoto shrugged. "Well, Gou said today that his Dad was a dyke…and that means he's gay."

Tyson laughed a little. "Dykes are girls Makoto…but don't go calling anyone that."

Makoto nodded and smiled at his Dad.

"However…Kai, Mr. Hiwatari, is gay."

Makoto blinked and his father and frowned. "Gou says that's a bad thing."

Tyson frowned. "Why is it a bad thing?"

"Well…Gou said it isn't natural. That guys are supposed to like girls, not other guys." Makoto told his father, picking up the stuffed dragon that sat on his pillow. The eight-year-old looked up at Tyson. "But…don't girls have cooties?"

Tyson smiled and patted his son on the head. "Sure they do."

"I told Gou that and he yelled at me."

Tyson laughed again. "Well, Gou's a little more mature than you…"

"Because he's older?"

"That too...but now I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Okay…good night Dad!"

"Good night Makoto."

* * *

Gou sat on the staircase of the Hiwatari mansion, glaring at the floor. His father sat next to him, staring at the door farther away from them. There was an uncomfortable silence hanging around the two.

"I never knew my Mother."

Kai looked at Gou sadly and nodded, frowning. "I know."

"Did she know that you were gay?"

Kai's mouth opened to answer, but he closed it again. They were silent for a few more moments before the older Hiwatari finally answered.

"Yes, I suppose she did."

"And she was fine with it."

"Yes."

"I can't believe that." Gou shook his head and glared up at his father. "So you're not only gay, you're a bisexual?"

"No."

"Then how was _I_ born?"

Kai sighed. "I loved your Mother Gou, I mean it." Kai looked at his son seriously. "She died just after you were born…and things really changed for me from then on."

"So you ARE a bisexual?"

"Maybe you should just go to bed. It's getting late; we'll talk in the morning."

"No. We need to talk _now_."

Kai groaned and dropped his head into his hands, not sure what to say to his son.

Gou felt a little guilty and then looked at the ground as well, some of his anger dissipating. "…at least tell me who he is…please."

Kai looked at Gou for a moment and then frowned. He wasn't going to like this bit of information either…

"Makoto's father."

Once again, silence surrounded the two and then-

"HIM?"

* * *

I like ending it with Gou yelling… ;;;

It was very short, but I wanted a little bit of talk between the Tyson and Makoto, and Gou and Kai.

As for the ages I'd say that Kai that Kai and Tyson or 29 or 30…something around that…

Gou's nine and Makoto's eight, as mentioned above.

This is going to have a sequel I think…mostly just humorous interaction between our four main characters here…and TyKainess!

REVIEW!

Dranzen


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **To be serious, I was thinking about putting Gou and Makoto together… o.O Still debating with the little chibis in my head. Don't ask.

Jezza-jay: It wasn't intended to be a cliffie, but okay…o.O

Tinanit Enozym: Yah, I am, but I won't go into detail about her. No, Gou's mother WILL NOT be Hilary. I for one dislike KaiHilary to such an extent that I won't read some good fics if they mention it…of course there are exceptions. As for Makoto's mother…she is still undecided. I don't feel like killing of Hilary so I'll come up with something.

SparkyKnight:D

Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: I am seriously thinking about doing that…but not in this ficcie yet.

deathrosekitty: Gou's mother is an OC of mine…o.O

FireieGurl: XD

Yukiko-Angel: Nah, he won't.

**Chapter 3**

"Gou!" Makoto waved to his friend from one side of the park. The older of the two was sitting on a bench and reading a book. Makoto ran over, ignoring the sand in his shoes. He stopped in front of Gou and grinned. "What are you doing?"

Gou looked at Makoto over the top of his book. "Reading. What does it look like?"

"It looks boring though. Let's play a game!" Makoto tugged at Gou's arm. "The sand's nice and warm, and look! There's nobody else here! It would be AWESOME!"

Gou set his book on his lap and shook his head. "No, Makoto, I-!"

"Okay! You count, I'll hide!" Makoto grabbed the book and stuffed in Gou's face. "No peeking!" And then he scurried off to hide among the park equipment.

Gou sighed and shook his head, lowering the book. He didn't need to peek. Makoto always hid in the same place. He stood up and stretched, yawning.

So…Makoto's Dad was his own Father's 'special' someone. Did Makoto know this?

Gou frowned and shook his head. _Just play with Makoto for a bit…it'll clear my head._ He thought to himself.

"Ready or not, here I come!" shouted Gou, marching off towards the slide.

He heard some snickering as he drew closer and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Makoto, I know you're under there. Come out."

Makoto poked his head around the side of the slide and stuck his tongue out at Gou. "You're too good at this Gou!"

"Either that, or I know your hiding places better than you do."

"Megh." Makoto crawled out and stood up, wiping the sand off of his clothes. "Okay! I'll count now! You hide!"

"Alright."

* * *

"He freaked out again?" Tyson shook his head at Kai. "Maybe you're just telling him in the wrong ways…" 

Kai frowned. "I don't know…maybe I'm not a good Father." He sighed.

Tyson hugged Kai lovingly. "You're a great Father, Kai, and Gou loves you. I love you, and Makoto's going to love you."

Kai smiled and kissed Tyson gently. "Thanks Ty…by the way, have you told Makoto yet?"

"…no…"

"And you're lecturing me for telling Gou wrongly?"

Tyson laughed sheepishly and shrugged. "I think Gou already told him that _you're _gay."

"What makes you say that?" questioned Kai, laying back on the grass and watching the sky.

"Well…Makoto asked me last night if you were gay. He said that Gou called you a 'dyke'." Tyson lay on his stomach , fiddling with a piece of grass in his hands.

"But I'm not a girl."

"You'd think that'd be obvious, or else this wouldn't be a problem in the first place…"

"Yah, because we'd both be straight. And Gou wouldn't be born." Kai looked at Tyson.

"Sorry…"

They lay in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, where is Makoto today?" asked Kai.

Tyson blinked as the piece of grass in his hands tore into two. He frowned and plucked up another piece and resumed to his playing. "He said he was going to go look for Gou…maybe do something. Where's Gou?"

"I don't know. He's back to not talking to me." Kai sighed and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh…"

Kai opened his eyes again and his ruby orbs reflected fluffy white clouds above. "He needs to try relaxing…he doesn't smile, and he doesn't like to laugh or play with other kids."

"He's like you." Tyson said, glaring at the torn piece of grass in his hands. He threw this one away too and plucked up another piece.

"I guess…but I want Gou to just be _normal_ I guess. Like Makoto."

Tyson laughed. "Makoto's not normal. He's the best because of that…you should just let him be who he wants to be."

"Yeah…I guess…"

The third piece of grass tore again and Tyson angrily plucked another out of the ground and fiddled with that one.

"There won't be any grass left here if you keep doing that Ty."

"Eh, heh, heh…"

"Do you just think about these things randomly Tyson?" Kai asked, sitting up after a bit of silence. "Do you just sit down at night and think about how to look after your son? Isn't that usually a Mother's job?"

"Yeah…I guess." Tyson dropped the blade of grass and looked up at the sky like Kai had before. "But Tia prepared me for these things. 'Be prepared to be two roles Ty, look after our little boy.'" He shook his head. "Those were the last things she said to me, y'know."

"I know. I was there Ty."

"Makoto took her death pretty well…which surprised me."

"He was only...what, two?"

"One year, six months, two weeks and three days."

"Close to two."

"How did Gou take Alex's death?"

"I don't think he realized what happened…" Kai shook his head.

"That's right…he wasn't even a year old."

"Why are we talking about these things?"

"I don't know. You brought it up."

"_I _brought it up?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty then."

* * *

"Lookies! It's my Dad and your Dad!" 

Gou looked where Makoto was pointing and saw that the younger was right. His eyes darkened.

"Let's go say hi Gou!" Makoto tugged on Gou's arm.

"No. You can go, I'm staying here."

"Why?" Makoto blinked at him, cocking his head to one side.

"Because I'm mad at them." Gou folded his arms and stood still, glaring up at the couple sitting on the hill farther away from him. His eyes went from his father and then angrily fell on Tyson's back.

"Oh." Makoto went and stood beside Gou, assuming the same position as the taller boy. "Then I'm mad at them too."

"Why are _you _mad at them?"

"Because you are."

"I see."

* * *

Tyson blinked and looked behind him. He smiled and poked Kai. "Look, it's Makoto and Gou." 

Kai turned around and saw the two boys. Gou was standing there, adopting the stance that Kai had often used as a teenager. Makoto was beside him, snickering as he tried to keep a straight face and stand like his older friend.

"What are they doing?"

"Looks like Gou glaring at us, and Makoto's…I don't know." Tyson shrugged at his boyfriend.

"HI DADDY!" Makoto jumped up and down and waved happily at Tyson. Tyson waved back and stood up, walking towards the two.

Kai stood up and followed him hesitantly, watching Gou. Gou was glaring at him and then at Tyson. Kai sighed and stopped, hanging back a little farther from Tyson and Makoto.

"Hi Daddy!" Makoto launched himself at his father, grinning happily as Tyson caught him, smiling.

"Hi, what are you two up to?" asked Tyson, looking at Gou. Gou just glared at him. _Okay then…_

"We're mad at you." Makoto said cheerfully.

Tyson blinked. "What? What did I do?"

"I don't know." Makoto shrugged and hugged his father.

Tyson looked at Kai who gave him a look that clearly said, _Tell him._

Tyson made a face, debating with himself whether or not this was a good idea. After a moment he put Makoto down and knelt in front of him. "Hey…Makoto, can I can ask you something?"

Makoto nodded, his smile never fading.

"Do…you remember what I asked you, after your Mother died?"

Makoto frowned and then nodded. "Yeah…you asked me what I would do if you ever fell in love with someone else."

Gou looked at Makoto, listening to the conversation.

"And I said that I would love them too."

Tyson nodded and smiled at his son. "…so you wouldn't mind, if I started dating someone? Or already have…"

Makoto shook his head and his grin returned. "Yup! Mr. Hiwatari's nice anyways."

Kai's face went red and Tyson blinked. Gou just stared at his friend.

"You knew?" asked Tyson.

Makoto nodded. "Yup. I asked Uncle Hiro one day, he said that you and Mr. Hiwatari were…involved." Makoto shrugged.

"…and how long ago was this?"

Makoto thought for a moment and then counted on his finger. "I don't know." He said after a moment. "Three years ago I think. Three plus five is….yup." He nodded in confirmation. He looked over at Kai and grinned at him too.

Tyson stood up and looked at Kai, shrugging.

* * *

I ended it there because I still have one more chapter to go. 

Hope you liked this one, and I hope it was longer than the others.

Take this quiz please!

Which Understanding Love Character are You?  
H T T P : Q U I Z I L L A . C O M / U S E R S / D R A N Z E N / Q U I Z Z E S / W H A T 2 0 U N D E R S T A N D I N G 2 0 L O V E 2 0 C H A R A C T E R 2 0 A R E 2 0 Y O U 3 F

Either you type all that in in lowercase, without the spaces, or you can go to my profile and get the link there. Mind you, the links don't work anymore so you have to copy and paste the adress in your adress bar.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **This is really horrible…I should NOT be updating this…again… -.- Just shows how stupid I am. I am writing a Fable fic. With Kai and Tyson as my muses. O.o Why? Because I'm weird. That's why. Anyways, this is the final chapter…third story that I will have completed.

Jezza-jay: Who? Makoto? Yes he is.

Sennen Bryony: XD That's what I was aiming for!

kawaii-kirei: Ultimate Bishie! Like his Dad. XP

Tinanit Enozym: He's a big brother. He knows these things. O.o

Fireie Gurl: Aren't they?

deathrosekitty: Nah, Makoto's actually very smart. XP

Shadow Vampiress: I'm updating!

Yukiko-Angel: Yes it is… pats Gou on the head

HikariAotsuki: Two OCs of mine. I've said that before…o.O They're both dead.

**Chapter 4**

Gou's eye twitched in anger as he sat up in his bedroom, glaring at the door in front of him.

"Never, never, never, never, never, NEVER!" he hissed, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He glanced over at the clock radio that sat on the night table next to his bed. "Eleven o'clock. Good God." He stood up and shook his head, his hair waving a bit with the movement. "I don't have nightmares…"

Gou opened the door to his room quietly, not wanting to wake his Father who was asleep in the room next to his. He peeked down both sides of the long hallway. It was except for a ray of light shining out of one room farther away, from his Father's Study. "Dad?"

Gou blinked and frowned, starting towards the room. He peeked around the door frame and saw his father staring sleepily at a sheet in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

Kai looked up and smiled at his son. "Just finishing up some work. Why are you still up?" he asked, putting on the glasses that sat next to a pile of papers. "Did I wake you up?"

Gou shook his head. "No. I just couldn't sleep." He walked over to his Father and peeked at the desk. "You should be in bed, Dad."

"So should you. Why couldn't you sleep?" Kai asked, turning to face Gou. "Don't tell me you had a nightmare."

Gou shrugged, his face going a light shade of pink. "Maybe…"

Kai frowned. "But you never have nightmares. What happened?"

"I didn't say I had a nightmare…"

Kai sighed and took off his glasses again, setting them on the desk. He pulled Gou onto his lap and held the nine-year-old close. "You can talk about these things you know, it'll make things much better."

Gou nodded and hugged Kai back. "I don't know…it wasn't one of those nightmares with the monsters and stuff…it was just…scary in a realistic sense."

"Those are always the worst kind of nightmares. What happened?" Kai asked again.

"You died."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both Father and Son just thinking.

"Makoto moved away…" continued Gou, clinging to his father. "And I was left all alone…and then everyone just disappeared…"

Kai kissed the top of Gou's head. "Don't worry. Makoto's not going anywhere, and I'm not going to die anytime soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They sat in silence for a little bit more and Gou's eyelids began to feel a little heavier with every passing second. Kai's hands ran through his son's hair lovingly and both felt very relaxed.

The younger Hiwatari yawned after a bit and snuggled closer to his father. "I'm sorry Dad…"

"For what?" Kai looked down at Gou, expecting an answer, but Gou had fallen fast asleep. Kai smiled and stood up with the nine-year-old in his arms.

"Good night Gou…"

Gou's POV+

I guess it was just silent, my apology, him forgiving me…my acceptance.

For what you may ask.

Let's just say that I guess that dream, or nightmare I guess, kind of changed my outlook on things. And helped me accept my Father for his sexual preference. I never knew my Mother, but I know my Father well enough to know he does what his heart tells him to. And I guess, his heart told him to fall in love with Mr. Kinoyima, or Tyson now. I still don't like him.

I woke up the next morning, and I told myself, almost promised, that I would never get upset at my Father for something stupid like who he loved and didn't…

Everything's fine now, Makoto and I get along just fine and whenever we see our Fathers out together, we both end up attacking them – not literally, just sort of tackling them.

Dad and I got closer, and we talk more now…

So everything's fine.

…until my Dad told me something that I kind of hoped he hadn't.

End of Gou's POV+

"You stayed up late again."

Kai looked up from his coffee and shrugged at Gou, stifling a yawn. "Hn…"

Gou shook his head and sat down at the table next to Kai. "You should stop that, you know."

"Hn."

"Dad!"

Kai sighed and put down his mug of coffee and frowned. "Gou…I have something to tell you."

Gou froze. This was exactly how the conversation went when Kai told him…and it didn't end too well. "What?"

"What would you say if…you spent lots of time with Makoto?"

Gou blinked and looked at his father oddly. "Why are you asking?"

"Just 'cause…"

Gou shrugged and replied, "I wouldn't mind I guess. As long as it didn't include his Father too much…"

"Oh…" Kai's frown grew.

"Dad…"

"What would you say if I told you that Makoto and Mr. Kinoyima…Tyson were moving in with us?"

There was some silence and then…

"WHAT!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: _There is DEFINITELY going to be a sequel for this.

REVIEW!

Dranzen


End file.
